Leave Out All The Rest
by Kya Kata Omani
Summary: Naruto is the first one to ask his date to the dance, who will be the next?
1. Naruto and Hinata

**_AUTHORS NOTE :: nothing to say, nothing to do._**

**_Title :: Leave Out All The Rest_**

**_Rating :: T_**

**_Summary :: Naruto is the first one to ask his date to the dance, who will be the next?_******

**_

* * *

_**

He looked at the ceiling, then at the phone. She promised him that she would call him when she got the chance. Shouldn't that chance be by now?

_Ceiling._

_ Phone. _

He sighed, frustrated, and laid down on his side. He glared at the clock as it changed to a different number. It was now 7:30. _I've been waiting since six o'clock. I must have something better to do. _And he thought he did, that was until he got up and his cell phone rang. He ran back into his room and tripped over his German Sheppard, Kyubi. "Stupid dog," he muttered as he got up and reached for his cell. He opened his cell phone and answered.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto's throat became dry, "He-Hello, Hinata-chan!" He heard giggling and shushing on the other line, he swallowed. _She's with her friends. Crap. She is making this even harder! _"I promised I would call you, Naruto-kun." He smiled and looked at his dog, "Yes, Hinata-chan. I know."

There was more giggling and shushing.

"So, Hinata-chan...um…you know that there is a dance coming up, right?" Some 'oh's and giggles were heard, "Shush – Um…Yes Naruto-kun…I know!" Naruto wet his lips, "I was wondering…would you go to the Dance with me?"

For the first time it was silent. Naruto looking down, feeling rejected. "Naruto-kun I-"

"You already have a date…don't you?" Hinata giggled on the other end of the phone, "No, silly. I would love to go to the Dance with you, Naruto-kun." Naruto eyes lit up, "Really?" Hinata giggled and there were some 'aw's on the other end of the line, "Yes, Naruto-kun."

Hinata walked down the halls of, one of many of, Yukigakure no Sato's school. Hinata was chatting with a few of her best friends, Temari, Sakura, and Tenten. "I think Neji-kun is going to ask me to the dance," Tenten said as she popped some gum into her mouth. The other three girls looked at her, "Seriously?" Tenten nodded, "Seriously. I mean, he has been hinting the dance for a while." Sakura fell behind the girls before walking over to Tenten, "He better ask you. You have had a crush on him since like, forever."

"Tenny-chan! That is soooo awesome!" Temari said while walking into her class with the other girls. Tenten blushed a little and waved it off. "Guys, shut up. He's just over," Tenten looked over at where Neji usually sits, "there? Hey, where's Neji-kun?" Temari took her seat next to Shikamaru in the back of the science class. "Hey, Shika-kun." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Troublesome woman." Temari rolled her eyes and slapped Shikamaru's arm.

"Neji-san should be here by now," Hinata said while taking a seat in front of Temari, and next to where Naruto sits. Just then Naruto came tumbling in with Neji following him. Hinata glared at Neji, then spoke in her native tongue, "Pourquoi avez-vous faire? (1)" Neji rolled his eyes, "C'est mon travail pour vous protéger. (2)"

Naruto looked between the two, then as Sakura, "You're French! What are they saying?" Sakura rolled her eyes, "All because I am French doesn't mean I speak it!" Naruto sat down and stared at the bickering cousins. "Naruto C'est mon ami! (3)" Neji face turned red with anger, "Oh! So now he is your ami?"

Hinata crossed her arms, "Oui! (4)"

Neji 'huffed' and walked over to sit by Tenten. Sakura sat at another science table, waiting for Gaara and Sasuke. Everyone started to pour into the class, Gaara finally coming in with Sasuke. Gaara took his seat next to Sakura, kissing her on the cheek, while Sasuke sat on the other side of her, glaring at Gaara and Sakura. Sakura looked over at Sasuke and frowned, "I know you miss Ino-chan, Sasuke-kun. She will be back by the end of the week." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Das ist, wenn Sie sagen einfach. (5)"

"Did he just curse at Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered to Hinata. Hinata giggled, "No, Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at Sakura then at Hinata, "Oh. Okay. Good."

Sakura walked with Gaara to their next class. "Do you know anything about Neji-kun going to ask Tenny-chan to the dance?" Gaara rolled his eyes, "Sakura-chan, you already know the answer to that." Sakura sighed, "I know." Gaara and Sakura walked into their next class and took their seats in the back. "Tenten-chan has liked Neji-san since she first saw him. And you already know Neji-san likes her back."

Gaara growled, "Strappo (6)!"

_French_

1 - Pourquoi avez-vous faire - Why did you do that

2 - C'est mon travail pour vous protéger – It is my job to protect you

3 – Naruto C'est mon ami! – Naruto is my boyfriend!

4 – Oui – yes

_**German**_

5 - Das ist, wenn Sie sagen einfach – That's easy for you to say

**Italian**

6 – strappo – jerk!


	2. Gaara and Sakura

**_CHAPTER 2 :: Sakura and Gaara_**

Sakura sighed as she put her stuff down on the edge of her bed, picking her cell phone out of her pocket as it started to ring. The number was Temari's. "_Ciao (1)_?" Sakura said. "You know I don't understand Italian Sakura! Well – anyways! I have some bad news…" Temari sighed after what she said. Sakura looked out her window, feeling like she already knew what it was about, "It's Gaara. Isn't it?" Temari sighed again, "Yup. Want me to pick you up?" Sakura wiped a tear away, "Ye-yeah." She could tell that Temari was crying too. "Where's Kankuro?" Sakura asked. "He is already at the hospital…"

Sakura sighed, "Alright, pick me up. I'll be already outside." Temari nodded, "Ok."

XXX

Sakura hopped into Temari's car as she drove off. "So…what triggered it this time?" Temari looked at Sakura from the corner of her eye then back to the rode. "Kabuto was saying stuff to him…" Sakura could tell Temari had more to say but didn't want to say it, "What did Kabuto say?" Temari gulped and stopped at a red light, "Well…He said that you were cheating on Gaara with him…" Sakura froze, saying almost in a whisper, "And…and he _believed _that?" Temari looked down, "I'm sorry Sakura." Sakura stared out the window as Temari started to drive again, "_Cazzo (2)._"

XXX

Sakura walked through the hospital doors with Temari, walking up to the nurses' station. "What room is _Gaara Sabaku_ in?" Temari asked. One of the nurses looked up, "I am about to head over to his room to check on him…I will gladly take you." Temari nodded and grabbed Sakura's arm, "Thank you." Temari and Sakura followed the Lady to Gaara's temporary room. The lady knocked on the door and heard someone say, "Come in." The lady nodded to Temari and Sakura before entering. Once the door was fully open, Sakura was able to see Gaara. The only bad part is that his arms were wrapped around in gauze and they had some blood on them. Gaara looked at Sakura and glared at her. Some tears were forcing themselves out of Sakura's eyes as she walked in; she closed the door behind her.

Sakura stayed near the door as Temari and the Nurse walked into the room more, Temari going over next to Kankuro, and the Nurse going over his chart. "What is _the slut _doing here?" Gaara asked weakly. That caused more tears to fall out of Sakura's eyes, "Gaara, I-"

"I _do not _want you here." Gaara said coldly. Sakura wiped more tears away, "I didn't do anything Gaara! But I can't believe that you would trust Kabuto over me! We have been dating for over a year already! And you still don't trust me?" Sakura was started to get angry. Kankuro took Temari's hand and told the nurse that they should have some time alone. Once the door closed, Sakura let everything out. "I can't believe that you would think I would cheat on you, Gaara! You are _the_ best boyfriend I have _ever _had! I _don't_ want to be with anyone else but _you_! Why don't you understand that? I love you Gaara! _L-O-V-E_, LOVE YOU! _Si intendeva mondo per me Gaara! Non farei mai nulla per farti del male! TI AMO CON TUTTO IL MIO CUORE GAARA! E nulla può cambiare CHE (3)!"_

Gaara still chose to glare at her, even after she confessed that she loves him. "I do _not _love you Sakura Haruno. You have made my life a living _HELL _ever since we started dating." Sakura started to tear up, hugging herself she yelled the truth, "Ever since I met you Gaara. I knew you were too good to be with me. You were the most…distant person I have ever met…but I came to love you for that. The day that you asked me out, I was the happiest person alive – and I still am the happiest person alive," she looked up at him, "because I am with you. The moment I realized I loved you I _knew _you were the one for me. I love you with all my heart Gaara…I would never do anything to hurt you…" Gaara glared at her, "I only have one thing to say to you Sakura." Sakura looked up at him, hopeful. "Get. Out." Sakura's heart shattered at that moment. "W-What?" Gaara growled, "Do I have to repeat myself? I said, _GET OUT_!" He threw the pillow at her. She looked down at the pillow then fell in front of her. "I'm sorry Gaara." She turned to the door, "I am sorry that you are such a fucking bastard!" She turned around and picked up the pillow, "You cheated on me _twice_ Gaara! _TWICE_! And I am _still _able to forgive you! I didn't even cheat on you and you don't trust me?" She threw the pillow at him, landing him square in the face. "You will never find any one more forgiving then I am Gaara Sabaku! You will be left alone your whole damn life now, no one will be able to see through the distant and hating person you are! I am probably the only person that will ever be able to do that! And you know what Gaara, I have something to say to you too! _FUCK YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKING CHEATER, YOU FUCKING LAIR! YOU ARE AN IGNORENT MOTHER FUCKER WHO NEEDS TO GET A FUCKING LIFE!_" Sakura hated cursing at Gaara, hated cursing at anyone, but she needed to let this out. She turned around, opened the door and slammed it shut. She looked at Temari with pain filled eyes, "I'll take the bus home…please…don't…don't talk to me anymore." She ran out of the hospital, with Temari and Kankuro looking at each other, not knowing what pain Sakura is going to go through.

* * *

ITALIAN

_Ciao – Hello_

_Cazzo – Fuck_

_Si intendeva mondo per me Gaara! Non farei mai nulla per farti del male! TI AMO CON TUTTO IL MIO CUORE GAARA! E nulla può cambiare CHE – _It meant the world to me Gaara! I would never do anything to hurt you! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART GAARA! And nothing can change THAT


End file.
